


Sticky notes

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edd doesn't like himself at all, Edd loves him too, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He just wants to help, He loves Edd very much, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tord thinks about things and then says them, his dumb boyfriend, without thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: It wasn't fair.It wasn't fair that he wanted to be someone else.It wasn't fair that hehatedhimself more then anything else in the world.It wasn't fair.





	Sticky notes

**Author's Note:**

> I read scary twitter threads and cried uwu

"It's sad." Tord says out of nowhere, leaning slightly closer to the TV, poking his tongue out and biting it as he focuses on the game of Super Smash Bros he's playing. Edd blinks, raising an eyebrow. He knew his boyfriend was, well, _Tord,_ but what?? The comment seemed so out of place, especially when the small Norwegian was currently kicking ass as Princess Peach. What could Tord possibly find sad about that? 

"What's sad?" Edd asks, lifting up his can of cola and taking a sip. The Norwegian takes a minute to respond, grunting slightly as he wins the match. He sets the controller down, and stretches, looking up at Edd from his seat on the floor.

"S' Sad that good people like you hate themselves, and wanna change into someone else so fucking badly because you think it would be better for everyone around you. And then there's people like me, who probably are actually _bad_ and we just don't care to change into something better. Ya know what I mean? It's just sad." 

Edd stared blankly, awkwardly setting his cola next to Tord on the floor, and moving his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. He didn't exactly know how to respond.

He should be used to things like this by now, honestly. Tord's thought process hardly ever made sense, it jumped around constantly. They could be doing something totally mundane, and all of a sudden he'd get close to tears and start rambling about his immense fear of being brutally murdered by someone wearing flip flops.

Tord was weird.

So, it wasn't really that odd he'd be thinking about Edd's low self esteem-

Still, it felt so _random._

The little red hooded male had even managed to be thinking about it on one of Edd's particularly bad days. _How the fuck._

"Hey, uh, babe? You look like you're about to cry-" 

Edd coughed a bit, pushing himself up to his feet. He shuffled in place, before patting Tord gently on the head. "M' gonna go to my room. Love ya." 

"Wait, Edd, I didn't mean t-" 

Before the Norwegian could finish his sentence, Edd had turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall. The green hooded male slipped into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"..mmmnnnmm.." 

Edd walked over to his bed, collapsing face first into the pillows. A small sniffle escaped him, tears beginning to fall. _Well shit._

Slowly, Edd curled up in a small ball, a few very unwelcome sobs leaving him. He internally cursed himself, the feeling of self hatred only growing. He was being pathetic. Unnecessarily emotional. Selfish. Hell, he'd left Tord hanging out there. He'd left his boyfriend confused and alone in the living room _Who does that?_

What did Tord even see in him? 

What good was there? Edd sure as hell didn't see it. 

He wasn't good. He wasn't sweet, or kind. He wasn't some amazing fucking person, he wasn't talented.

He was angry, and rude, and violent. He was a petty bitch, who took things too far and didn't consider anyone else's feelings. He wasn't going anywhere in life. He was a complete and utter failure.

Or at least, that's how Edd saw himself.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that he wanted to be someone else.

It wasn't fair that he _hated_ himself more then anything else in the world.

_It wasn't fair._

"F-fuck this.." The green hooded male mumbled, burying his face into his pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe he could just go to sleep for once. Go to sleep and escape this awful fucking feeling in his chest. 

He sure hoped he could.

~~~~

Edd groaned as he woke up, rolling over to the opposite side of his bed. Sun shined through his curtains, making his face scrunch in discomfort. 

Huffing, the green hooded male rolled off of his bed entirely. He let out a soft "oof" as he hit the ground, laying still for a few minutes, before finally getting up. 

"I love having excessive self hate sessions, it feels great." Edd sighed, glaring around his room as he walked over to the door. Goodness, this fucking place was a mess. He couldn't even clean right. _He was just wonderful, wasn't he?_

Pushing his bitter thoughts aside, Edd exited his room, making sure to click his door shut behind him, so no one could possibly peek in and see the disgusting trash all over. He started walking towards the kitchen, where he could hear someone fumbling around, before pausing and blinking.

Edd rubbed his eyes a little, looking his door up and down. The whole damn thing was covered head to toe in colorful sticky notes.

One by one, the green hooded male pulled them off, reading the praise and adoration written on them.

_Even when you're feeling down, you still manage to bring a smile to my face. You're doing great, Edd! Keep it up!_

_Hey, I'm really proud of you for you just, being you. You always make me laugh, and when you're around everything feels so much better. I really love you, don't forget it._

_I want you to know, that even if you don't want to talk, I'm always here for you! You mean everything to me, and you work so hard all the time. You really are so amazing, and you deserve to know it!_

_You deserve to happy. Even when you don't believe it. All those little awful voices in your head are wrong. You're the best, Edd._

It was cheesy, so painfully cheesy and cliche, but it warmed Edd's heart. A small smile made it's way onto his face, as he tucked the sticky notes into his hoodie pockets, making his way to the kitchen.

The moment Edd entered, Tord perked up, beaming loving at him. "Eddy!! I made ya breakfast! Bacon, woot woot! S' kinda burnt, but I did my best-" 

The green hooded male walked over, hugging the Norwegian tightly from behind. He nuzzled Tord close, mumbling a quiet thank you.

Tord giggled, turning around in Edd's arms, pressing a quick kiss to Edd's lips. 

"I really love you too, ya know?" The cola lover murmured, lightly kissing back. Tord gave a knowing smile, ruffling his boyfriends hair lovingly. He turned, grabbing a plate, and filling it with the burnt meat he'd made for breakfast.

"Now, let's eat!" 

Edd snorted, laughing softly, taking his plate and nomming happily.

Today was gonna be a good day.

All thanks to some cheesy sticky notes from his adorable dumb boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hiunger


End file.
